


A drunk night in (or nothings says home like memory foam)

by anyrei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Castiel in the Bunker, Cheap Excuses, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Post-Season 12, Smut, Stupidity, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: In retrospect Dean didn’t remember why he had thought it would be a good idea to get stupidly drunk with Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/gifts).



> I wrote this a while back for Frankie's (mugglerock) birthday and found it again when I was organizing my docs. So I'm sharing this now officially :D. This is not beta-ed and english is not my first language, so pls excuse stupid grammar fails.
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful [Shiorino ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/pseuds/Shiorino) there is a translation of this fic into russian: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/5928119>

**A drunk night in**

**(or nothings says home like memory foam)**

 

In retrospect Dean didn’t remember why he had thought it would be a good idea to get stupidly drunk with Cas. They did have a good excuse though; “Celebrating” Cas’s recent fall into humanity. After he had sacrificed his grace so Lucifer’s kid could lead a normal human life, he was now a permanent member of humankind with no chance of ever going back.

 

At least this time Dean would be there for him. And he had told him so the same night, before he had suggested that they should get stupidly drunk.

 

It had started out perfectly. His mom and Sammy went to see a french movie and when Sam had suggested it, Dean had been appalled that his brother wanted to take their mom to a dirty european movie, before Sam had responded equally appalled, explaining to him that it was some sort of art house crap with subtitles. Of course Sammy hadn’t said “crap”. But in Dean’s mind that’s what it sounded like. Anyway, Mom was happy to spent some time with the daughter she never had and Dean promised Cas a relaxing guy’s night at the bunker.

 

Guy’s night, that included beer, pizza, popcorn and an action flick on netflix. Since they still didn’t own a couch they watched netflix in Cas’s room, because the TV was still in there and Cas’s room had quietly served as the TV room ever since.

 

What Dean had forgotten though was that Cas was a total lightweight as a human. After two beers Cas was already drunk. When he thought about it, it kind of made sense. As a human Cas just wasn’t used to alcohol, he had yet to build up a tolerance. So like the good friend Dean was, he had drank a bit more and mixed his beer with a few glasses of whiskey to get on the same level of drunkenness that Cas had already reached.

 

It was nice. Cas wore a nice fitting jeans and a blue t-shirt, that brought out his eye color  – a fact that Dean could appreciate in his mind now with the help of Jack D and the local beer. Since his second beer Cas couldn’t stop smiling and if the space between them on the bed was suddenly non existent anymore, well no one really cared. It was cozy and it was warm.

The movie was entertaining, but watching Cas’s smile and his reaction to some of the scenes was even more so. 

 

“He really should be dead by now!” Cas exclaimed in the middle of a shootout between the hero and some thugs, “Look at this, Dean! He is standing right in the middle and they don’t hit him. Why aren’t they hitting him?”

 

Dean grinned and shoveled some popcorn in his mouth, “Otherwise the movie would be over. That’s why.”

 

Cas chuckled lowly, “Wouldn’t it be amazing if this worked in real life? Telling the monsters, they can't hit you because otherwise your life would be over.”

 

“You’re not makin’ any sense, buddy,” Dean grinned. 

 

“No, no, no, just imagine you fight demons, or werepires or whatever, “ Cas slurred and Dean hit his shoulder playfully.

 

“Did you really just say ‘werepire’?” Dean asked with a happy grin.

 

Cas chuckled, “I did…”

 

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulder and pulled him close, “You’re awesome, Cas.”

 

Cas slid his arm across Dean’s chest and lowered his head on Dean’s shoulder, effectively cuddling him. 

 

It could still count as a hug, Dean decided in his mind. A very long, “horizontal on a bed” hug. But since there was no one around to judge, Dean didn’t complain.

 

“Are you tired?” Dean asked after a long moment with no reaction or movement from Cas whatsoever.

 

Cas moved his head slightly, his soft hair tickled against Dean’s chin, “No why?”

 

“Cuz you’re using me as your pillow, man.”

 

“You’re comfortable,” was the only answer Dean got for his remark.

 

Typical Cas. He still didn’t understand the personal space rules. Since Dean knew the dorky angel, he was completely unapologetic when it came to going through Dean’s personal stuff, standing in his personal space, startling him with suddenly standing behind him in the bathroom or his newest addition stealing clothes from Dean’s wardrobe. Dean had started to buy him clothes since he walked into his half naked friend, borrowing boxershorts from Dean’s drawer. Not that Cas hadn’t learned one or two things about those rules, but it always felt like he was just imitating the people around him. It still looked like he just didn’t get those rules, because they didn’t make any sense to him. So Dean had the impression that Cas just followed these rules when he felt like it or didn't forget about them.

 

Cas slid his hand over Dean’s chest to get some popcorn, but when his hand sluggishly landed in the bowl, it just stayed there.

 

“You’re so drunk, Cas,” Dean grinned before he tickled his fingers over Cas’s outstretched arm. 

 

Cas chuckled quietly against Dean’s chest, “I know… my arm is so heavy.”

 

Dean grin widened, “Do you want me to feed you?”

 

“Yeeees,” Cas shifted against Dean’s body to lay on his side, the back of his head comfortably bedded on Dean’s shoulder, one leg thrown over Dean’s legs.

 

In no universe this was counting as a hug anymore. But the thing was, that it felt a million years ago since the last time Dean had cuddled with someone. And although he would never admit it – he liked cuddling – a lot. Having someone he loved in his arms, feeling the warmth and closeness, the comfort that slowly seeped into his bones; it felt amazing. 

 

So what if Cas got handsy and cuddly when he was drunk? In Dean’s experience you do shit when you're drunk that your body wants, but that you're usually too chicken shit to go through with when you're sober. So if Cas needed some closeness – and after everything the guy had been through, this was understandable – who was Dean to deny him that?

 

He wrapped his arm securely around Cas, his fingers tenderly lying on his friend’s waist when he fished some popcorn from the bowl with his free hand. He angled his head down so he could see Cas’s face, his eyes were already drooping a bit but he still watched the movie wearing a bright grin on his lips.

 

Cas had a nice smile… and nice lips. Lips that Dean teased with the piece of popcorn he held in front of them. For a moment Cas played along, trying to catch the popcorn from Dean’s fingers a few times before Dean snatched it out of reach before he got annoyed and grabbed Dean’s wrist. 

 

Dean’s heart stumbled when Cas wrapped his lips around it, his mouth and tongue catching Dean’s finger in the process. 

 

Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean’s wrist before he released it, grinning at him like he hadn’t just kind of kissed Dean’s fingers, “I like popcorn.”

 

Dean fished more popcorn for Cas from the bowl, “Does it taste different for you now?” 

 

His heart jumped again when Cas nipped the next piece of popcorn carefully from Dean’s fingers. Dean realized it had been too long since the last time he got laid. His body was oversensitive and the amount of alcohol was just supporting his reaction. But since Cas wasn’t complaining Dean decided to just go with it and to enjoy the moment. This was all still pretty innocent, no harm done. He quickly got more popcorn from the bowl.

 

Cas crinkled his forehead and was doing this thing, where he squinted his eyes, obviously trying to think how to answer Dean’s question, “Not really. Strange, isn’t it? Popcorn is the only thing that never tasted like molecules for me.”

 

“Man, that sucks…” Dean fed Cas another piece of popcorn, trying to prolong touching Cas’s lips for a second, “Wait what about the time when you ate all those burgers?”

 

Cas shook his head and swallowed, licking the sugar from his lips. Dean licked his own lips, that suddenly felt too dry. “That was different. I was influenced by Famine. I could never enjoy food like you do.”

 

Dean pressed another piece of popcorn to Cas’s mouth. The tip of his friend’s tongue licked over the underside of Dean’s index finger for a second. The quick touch went directly to Dean’s groin. Dean tried to ignore the heat accumulating there, instead he tried to focus on Cas’s words. 

 

The original plan, beside hanging out with his friend, was to make Cas feel better about his new life as a human. Reminding him of the perks fell right into that category.

 

“What else is different for you now? I mean, obviously you sleep and all but… I don’t know… are there other things you like about being human?”

 

Cas smiled happily, the two beer really got him good, “This feels good.”

 

“Being drunk?” Dean asked with a grin.

 

Cas made a noncommittal sound, “And warmth…”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, “You mean, using me as your pillow.”

 

Cas nodded against his chest, “Yes. I didn’t feel warm or cold before, everything feels different now. For example,” He grabbed Dean’s hand, rubbing his finger tenderly over the palm, “this tingly sensation when I touch you. This is new.”

 

And if Dean’s mind was conjuring all kinds of dirty thoughts following that sentence, he couldn’t really be blamed. He also had no idea where his next question was coming from, “Does that mean you’re also ticklish now?”

 

Cas looked at him with wide, questioning eyes, “I don’t know…”

 

“How can you not know?” Dean turned them around, pushing Cas on his back. He made an adorably “oof” sound, looking at him completely confused. Dean gave him a playful serious look, “We should test that. I mean, you can’t go through life not knowing this.” 

 

“How?” Cas asked with a puzzled expression.

 

“I’ll try to tickle you at every place people are usually ticklish,” It sounded so ridiculous in Dean’s own ears that he had to laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. Having someone to share the laughter with was even better. 

 

Cas smiled brightly and nodded, “Alright.”

 

Dean’s heart jumped in his chest like a crazy horse on ecstasy when he pushed Cas’s t-shirt up to reveal the hard lines of his stomach. His jeans hung low on his hip, revealing angular hipbones that just begged to be touched. He made a strangled noise when he revealed Cas’s tattoo under his ribcage. Cas chuckled, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Just if you want to keep this,” Dean poked at Cas’s stomach, grinning when his muscles twitched in reaction, “...you’ve to start working for it like the rest of us.”

 

Cas scrunched up his nose, “I’m aware.”

 

Dean pushed Cas’s legs apart so he could kneel between them, which wasn’t as easy as it sounded, because the alcohol was seriously affecting his sense of balance. “Okay, hehe…,” Dean chuckled when he more or less climbed between Cas’s legs, his friend bracing him with a hand on his waist, “So... try not to kick me from the bed.”

 

Cas tilted his head on the pillow, “Why would I– “ Cas flinched away and bursted out laughing when Dean tickled both sides of his stomach. He held up his hand trying to get Dean to stop, while he couldn’t stop laughing – a sound that was extremely infectious. He breathed heavily in between his word, “Please Dean… stop… Hnngggnn.”

 

Dean’s cheeks hurt because he was grinning so hard. Although it was hilarious to watch Cas trying to wriggle away from his teasing hands and how he just couldn’t stop laughing, he stopped tickling his friend and held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

 

“Guess that answers the big question. You’re ticklish like Hell. Should I try another spot?” Dean gave him a smug smile, when Cas’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“Oh no, please don’t!” Cas held his hand up in a defensive gesture, “I’m okay with just knowing about this one place.”

 

“Are you sure?” Dean leaned closer and wriggled his fingers in front of Cas’s eyes. His friend squirmed under him.

 

“I’m sure!” Cas nodded quickly before he frowned, “I don’t understand... What’s the purpose of being ticklish?”

 

Dean sat back on his knees, still between Cas’s legs. He held up a finger, “Well, one reason is obviously to torture your friends.”

 

Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes before Dean continued, “The other reason is sex, I guess. If you have sex those areas become like ero… ergn…, fuck, I’m too drunk to say that word…. erogenous zones – that’s it! It feels really good if someone touches you there.”

 

Cas looked sceptical, “I don’t believe you.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Dean challenged him with a smile and a eyebrow waggle.

 

Cas squinted his eyes again, “Yes.”

 

“When I win you wash up in the kitchen for a month.” If that came out too fast it was because Dean had waited for months for an easy bet to win, so he could get out of his kitchen cleaning duty.

 

“Okay… And when I win–”

 

“You won’t.”

 

Cas gave him a look that would have gone perfectly along with the words, ‘We’ll see about that’. Instead he said, “When I win, I get your next piece of pecan pie.”

 

Dean gave him a shocked look, “You would take my pie from me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s evil, man,” Dean breathed out.

 

Cas just shrugged, ”Do we have a deal?”

 

Dean nodded, taking in a deep breath, “Yes, but only cuz I know I’ll win.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment, before Cas tilted his head, “How do you want to prove that?”

 

Dean shrugged, trying to go with the obvious solution, instead of voicing his own secret dirty thoughts, “We just wait until the next time you get laid.”

 

Cas nodded slowly before he chewed his lower lip and looked up at Dean with a grin, “But even in the unlikely event this would happen... How are you going to know, that I’m not lying?”

 

“You would lie just to win?” Dean asked, surprised that Cas even considered that.

 

Cas gave him a pointed look, “It’s pecan pie, Dean.”

 

And fuck, yes. That was true, “Damn, you have a point.”

 

Why the hell was Cas still winning an argument drunk like that?

Dean pointed at him, before he poked Cas’s nose, “You should drink some more.”

 

“Why?” Cas’s head tilt would be the death of Dean at some point. He just knew it. No one should be allowed to look that cute doing that. Cute?!? It was time for another glass of whiskey.

Dean poured them both a glass and handed one over to Cas, “Cuz you’re way too good with words and all. And remember, the goal was to get stupidly drunk.”

 

“That doesn’t solve our problem,” Cas pointed out unnecessarily.

 

“‘Course not. I‘ll come back to you on this one,” Dean grumbled and returned to his place next to Cas, leaning against the headboard.

 

Cas shrugged and took a large gulp from his glass. Dean did not watch Cas licking the taste of whiskey from his own lips. He did not! 

 

“Sam suggested we should watch this,” Cas nodded toward the TV were a series was highlighted. 

 

Dean skeptically read over the summary on netflix, “Sam usually watches boring crap though.”

 

Cas did his head tilt again, “It doesn’t sound boring.” 

 

“We could give it a try,” Dean suggested, hating the space between him and Cas now. But what could he do? He couldn’t suggest to cuddle again, could he? He was drunk, but he wasn’t that drunk.

 

A few minutes into the series and he was hooked. He could see why Sam would recommend it. It had an international flair, people speaking with accents and a mysterious story. Everything Sam really liked. So he was really surprised when an explicit scene came up where one girl fucked another one with a dildo. He so didn’t expected that.  _ Sam, you sly dog. _

 

Cas shifted awkwardly next to him and when Dean looked over to him, he noticed Cas’s jeans were being tented. He grinned, “You have a boner.”

 

“I’m aware,” Cas growled before he looked up at Dean with a questioning gaze, “I’m sorry?”

 

“You don’t sound sorry at all. Why are you saying this?”

 

Cas shrugged, “Because Sam said I should apologize when I do something inappropriate. Although I don’t understand why I should apologize for something I have no control over.”

 

“Woah, did you pop a boner with my brother around?” Dean asked, feeling shocked. It was totally okay with him if Cas got a boner with him around but not with his brother.  _ Ew! _

 

Cas frowned and shook his head, “No. But you once told me I shouldn’t get a boner in a room…,” Cas squinted his eyes again, “... full of dudes.”

 

Dean hummed; he remembered that time. “Well, it’s just us… and I’m your best friend. So there’s no need to say sorry,” Dean mumbled the last part.

 

“Okay,” Cas shifted again, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

 

Dean drank the rest of his whiskey and poured himself another one that he drank instantly. He needed some liquid bravery for his next question. He tried to hide it with a joke, although he knew where this would be heading if Cas would bite. “Are you horny at the moment?” Dean underlined his question with with his most charming smile and a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

 

Cas rolled his eyes, “Why?”

 

“Because now I’ve got a way to settle our bet… I mean, if you let me…,” Even with the alcohol Dean felt shy when he said that. 

 

Cas opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He stared at him, obviously surprised by Dean’s suggestion. Dean was just about to make a joke, trying to backpedal out of the situation, before Cas finally breathed out a quiet, “Okay…”

 

And fuck, that moment felt intense. They stared at each other, no one dared to make the first move and Dean debated with himself if he should really cross that line. Something in his mind tried to tell him, that this was a terrible idea. But a bigger part of him just wanted to do it anyway.

 

His breath hitched when he leaned forward, taking in Cas’s widened eyes and the shuddered intake of air. He nudged Cas’s chin with his nose, a tentative contact before he crawled a bit higher on the bed to be on Cas's eye level. They exchanged a shy smile before Dean touched Cas’s chest, letting his hand slowly glide over the soft fabric of his t-shirt. 

 

Dean bit his own lip to stifle his excitement as he slid his hand under the hem of Cas’s shirt. His skin felt so warm and Dean had to smile when Cas’s muscles twitched under the soft trail his fingers took upwards to his chest.

 

They looked at each other the whole time, Cas’s lips were slightly apart and his breathing was shallow. He gasped in surprise when Dean circled his right nipple.

 

“S’good?” Dean asked with a smile.

 

Cas’s voice was quiet and breathy, “Yes.” His friend shifted on the bed again and Dean’s smile widened when he realized that he was having this effect on his friend. He played a bit more with Cas’s nipple, rubbing his index finger over it, enjoying how Cas bit his lips to stifle his moan. Dean’s own dick started to strain his jeans as he leaned forward and let his lips ghost over Cas’s cheek and throat. Cas’s breathing got more erratic and hitched when Dean’s lips touched his throat. It wasn’t a kiss, Dean just slid his open mouth tenderly over the sensitive skin.

 

Dean caressed Cas under his shirt, his finger slowly wandering to Cas’s sides where he was ticklish. He dragged his fingernails slowly over the skin there and smiled when Cas gasped and closed his eyes.

 

Dean repeated the touches on both of Cas’s sides, enjoying how his friend had his head pressed back into the pillow, breathing heavily. 

 

“Doesn’t tickle anymore, right?” Dean asked with a smug grin.

 

Cas blinked at him with dazed eyes, “No, you were right. It feels incredible.”

 

Dean had no reason to take this any further. He had won his bet. When he stopped his movement Cas whimpered, “Please don’t stop.”

 

_ Fuck,  _ Cas begging him to do something was Dean greatest weakness. How could he refuse? 

His dick twitched happily while Dean’s mind was still contemplating. 

 

“Please, Dean.”

 

_ Okay, that was it.  _ Dean touched Cas’s cheek and nodded a breathy, “Okay.”

 

He leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Cas’s. Fuck he was going to kiss his best friend. He was going to kiss Cas’s lips. Those beautiful, sexy lips. His heart was beating faster than a racehorse, drowning out the heavy breathing between them. 

 

He dipped down, his lower lip brushing softly against Cas’s upper lip. A few more careful nips followed. At first Cas wasn’t kissing back but when Dean drew back his friend leaned forward to catch his lips. Dean’s heart stumbled with the full contact of lips, his quiet groan was swallowed by their kiss as Cas deepened it. 

 

Dean licked over Cas’s upper lip with the tip of his tongue and Cas opened up for him so he could push inside. It felt like electric sparks racing through his body, setting his skin on fire when their tongues met for the first time. Dean felt dizzy and overwhelmed with the sensation. How could it feel so good just kissing someone? Had it always felt like that? Dean couldn’t remember? He just knew he never wanted to stop feeling this, never wanted to stop kissing Cas. 

 

He moaned into his mouth as he felt his friend’s arms around him pulling him closer. Dean moved the hand under Cas’s t-shirt again, caressing the hard lines of his stomach before sliding up teasing his nipples again. He loved how Cas gasped into his mouth and how he rocked his hip against him. He could feel Cas’s erection against his hip, so he shifted slightly on the bed so he would feel him against his own dick.

 

It escalated quickly after the first time his cock made contact with Cas’s through the fabric of the jeans.  _ Too many clothes!  _ That was probably his last conscious thought before he interrupted their kiss to pull Cas’s t-shirt up and over his friend’s head. He pulled his own shirt over his head too and was about to sling it away from his arm when Cas pulled him down for an open mouthed deep kiss. Dean waggled his arm until his t-shirt was gone, burying his now free hands in Cas’s soft hair.

 

Cas rolled them over on the bed so he was lying on top of Dean, rocking his hip against him. It wasn’t good enough. Dean growled, “Pants off now.”

 

Their hasty fingers collided when they tried to open each others jeans. Why was that so damn complicated? Dean wiggled out under Cas in frustration and a desperate, “Hold that thought,” when he slid out of his jeans and chucked it from the bed with his feet.

 

Cas was out of his own jeans a bit faster, hovering over him and eying Dean’s boxer briefs with a questioning look, “Yeah, yeah, that too,” He nudged Cas’s elbow with a grin, “Come on, show me what you’ve got.”

 

Cas chuckled and pulled down his boxershorts, revealing his already leaking long and thick erection. Dean gave it an appreciative look, licking his own lips as he pulled off his own underwear.

 

“C’mere,” he mumbled when he pulled Cas on top of him, letting him kiss him again. He dearly hoped he would remember all of this tomorrow, because he never wanted stop doing this again. Looking back, denying himself being close to Cas all the time had been stupid. Who would have thought that being stupidly drunk would lead to the best decision in his life?

 

He licked his palm and grabbed both of their cocks to stroke them. Cas moaned in his mouth when they resumed kissing. This was so hot. Dean knew he wouldn’t last long but fuck he wanted Cas to come first. 

 

He rubbed his thumb over the head of Cas’s cock, his other hand buried in his friend’s hair, when he deepened the kiss. Cas gasped, rocking his hips faster against him, the friction from both their dicks rubbing against each other was making Dean mad with lust.

 

“Fuck, Cas…,” he groaned against his friend’s lips.

 

Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s, “Dean… I’m so close.”

 

Dean hummed against Cas’s lips, licking over them, “Yeah, come baby. I’ve got you.” The slip of the pet name came so naturally that Dean didn’t think much about it. It felt right on his lips.

 

Cas gasped against his lips and moaned deeply, coming all over Dean’s hand and his stomach. That was all it took for Dean to get pulled over the edge to.

 

Cas rolled next to him after a few moments, his arm thrown over Dean’s chest when they smiled at each other as they both tried to get their breathing under control.

 

“You have to do my kitchen duty,” Dean smiled.

 

“Totally worth it,” Cas chuckled.

 

“Wait a second… you knew!!!” Dean accused Cas, his chin dropped because he couldn’t believe that Cas had tricked him with the bet. Not that he minded the outcome. Seriously best thing ever.

 

Cas rolled his eyes, “Of course, I knew.”

 

Dean just had to kiss him again, because Cas was just awesome.

 

The rest of the night was a bit hazy. Dean remembered making out in the shower and after that chasing Cas’s naked ass with a towel through the bunker, because he suddenly decided to go to the kitchen to get more popcorn without toweling himself dry first. He also remembered them making out on the table in the library before they decided to go back to Dean’s room. He knew he had held a lengthy monologue about the memory foam mattress of his bed and that he wanted Cas’s imprint on it when they made out there. He couldn’t remember though if they made out or not, just that they somehow had reached his bed together.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

When Sam and Mary arrived home after the movie and a relaxing dinner they found the bunker in chaos. There were wet puddles on the floor, books that Sam had piled on the library table lay strewn all over the bunker. When Sam made a few tentative steps, something crunched under his shoe. Popcorn.

 

“What happened here?” He asked slowly.

 

Mary gave him a worried look, “Do you think they were in a fight?”

 

Sam got the gun from under the library table and carefully made his way down the hallway stopping at the open door to Dean’s room.

 

He lowered his gun with wide eyes. Mary gasped next to him.

 

His naked brother lay half over an also naked Cas, cuddling on his bed and snoring in unison with the ex-angel. At least he presumed they were naked under the blanket that – thank god – was covering at least Dean’s butt.

 

Sam pinched his nose, “I did not need to see that.”

 

His mom shrugged next to him, “We should make a picture with your phone.”

 

**The End**

 


End file.
